As the Gentle Breeze Blows
by Arturia Polaris
Summary: A short work on what went on with Konatsu. Konatsu After, in a way. Lighthearted and fun.


**Tari Tari: "As the Gentle Breeze Blows..."**

**Author's;Notes: Once again I'm working on Tari Tari. I just find it has a lot of potential. This however, will be another short story. The story in a few words? Miyamoto Konatsu after. You can also read this after reading my other Tari Tari work, but that's just a suggestion. It can be read on it's own.**

**Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

She had to run otherwise she'd be lat- well she was late anyways. Why was she always late to this!? She could hear her ragged breath as she was slowly getting exhausted. Why was the clubroom on the other side of the place everytime she realized she had to-

"Out of the way!"

Of course the girl walking through the hall had no time to even blink before the mini bulldozer crashed into her.

Before she knew it Konatsu somehow ended up with her legs propped up the wall and her back to the floor. Somehow she always ended up in this "L" shape.

"They should call me the acrobatic shrimp or something..." She muttered as she got up nursing her head and trying to get herself re-acquainted with the physical world, as she somehow went 4 dimentional on her crashes... and they were a lot of crashes

"Konatsu..." The ponytail bearer was also infected with the 4D capabilities of the petite blonde and was sprawled over the floor. "... really, warn me next time"

"Wakana!?" She got in a pose ready to defend against any incoming punches... as if Wakana would get revenge. However the girl simply got up.

"Let's head to the club, we're already late."

The girl came back to reality and started running, forgetting even about Wakana who just stared dumbstruck at the rushing figure. She was pretty certain she heard her crash on the next floor against something as well. She sighed as she slowly made her way through the school. It's not like they'd be doing much other than wasting time...

In a few minutes she arrived to the door of the club she now shared with 3 others, for one of the last times she slid open the door.

…

"Yes! Tanaka just like that! It's perfect!"

"Shut up citrus head! Why do I have to do this anyways!?"

"Hey! Who's a citru- Whaaa" Konatsu noticed the door opening and moved her feet instinctively.

"Shrimp, stay still!"

"Miyamoto, stay still or you'll-" Wien was also dragged into this apparently, but it was to no avail as Konatsu collapsed and hit the bookshelf after the other two lost their footing, and thus went Konatsu's footing. The bookshelf was angry apparently and bounced back at the three who were sprawled all over the floor.

"Tanaka it's going to fall! DO SOMETHING!"

"Why did you have to do-" his retort was cut short by a huge thundering noise, and a matching cloud of dust exploded out of the room, hitting Wakana face on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Honestly, even in these last days you have to give me problems..." The vice principal sighed as the group told her about the little problem they had. The bookshelf had collapsed on top of the three but no real harm was done, other than an explosion like a bomb going off during some exams at school and startling everyone. "It always is you..." She looked at Konatsu with a sad smile.

Of course, Konatsu had been behind the huge debacle last year, the one with the choir which got her out of it in the first place. Who was she to blame though? She got nervous... That's all. She had gone through a lot of special training and she now knew how to control her nerves. This year was just proof of that.

"Go, just stay out of trouble... and clean that place. I don't want to have the school demolished in anything other than prime condition..."

Wien and Wakana bowed, even though it wasn't their fault. Well at least not Wakana's. Taichi was about to bow, but he had a hint that...

"But we were jus-"

"Bow, you shrimp." Taichi uttered as he got a hand on her head and forced her to bow, also doing it in the process.

"But- I-" Konatsu tried to resist the forced bowing, almost like a little girl.

"Bow!"

"..." She struggled all the way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tanaka!"

Once they were back in the club room, they had gone about their usual stuff, which at this point was resting because they were all knee deep on their futures. Wakana was studying music, Taichi had to cram for univeristy exams, Wien was... being Wien...

And what about her? Konatsu really didn't know what she'd do with her life. She had done this whole choir-badminton club thing so she could somehow escape the whole idea of her leaving this school and going to university. She didn't even know what she would study... and that made her a bit mad.

"What is it now, citrus head"

"Who's the citrus head!?" She grabbed her hair, sure it was a bit orange but...

"I'm trying to study here, so if you please..."

"..." She sulked and sat on her chair, saying nothing and grabbing her knees. After a while, she noticed that no one was going to ask her what was wrong.

"Why isn't anyone asking me what's wrong!?"

"Why would we?"

"Shut up, or I'll call Sawa" And with that, Taichi shut up.

"What's wrong Miyamoto?" Wien asked, he was drawing something on a piece of paper... a musical note.

"She's annoyed because she hasn't chosen a university yet" Taichi chipped in.

"That's it, I'm calling Saw-"

Taichi got up and tried to stop her from grabbing her phone.

"Miyamoto, don't worry about that... I don't even think I'll go on with university."

The whole room quieted down, Taichi looked at Wien in utter surprise.

"You're really not going to university Wien?" Wakana was also in surprise. She remembered how Wien had no real plans a while back... it apparently had not changed. She had found plans however... "Then what are you going to do?"

Wien relaxed his pose and laid back on the chair, putting his arms on his head. "I don't know... my family wants me to go back to Austria for a while, think of things"

The room quieted down for a few seconds.

"But you'll find Jan surely!" Konatsu ever the optimist "Surely!"

"I hope so!" Wien immediately got up

"Let's both do our best, Wien! For the sake of the choir and sometimes badminton club!"

"Yes! Let's!" Wien and Konatsu made an overly exagerated pose and got a banner out of who knows where... Just another day... for one of the last times.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konatsu found herself on the floor of her room, this time, her legs rested on the bed in a voluntary "L" shape. She rested her head on her huge fish doll as she always did when she had to think.

"Onee-chan" Her brother came in as always without knocking. Not that he had to knock, unlike herself. He threw a magazine at her and left.

"Hey!" She got up "At least say hi when you come in my room!" She had grabbed the arm of her little sibling who looked dumbstruck

"Huh?"

"You heard me! When you come in you say hi at least! Or I'll tell mom what's on your compu-"

"SHHHH"

"Mom!"

"OK OK!" He desperately bowed "I'll say hi from now on!"

Konatsu crossed her arms and started tapping her foot thinking the situation. When she thought it was enough pretend, she said that he'd better do it and left back to her room. Going back to her old position, she grabbed the magazine.

Bored, she looked at the designer clothes for this comi-

"..."

She threw her magazine and rushed out of the room and tackled her brother.

"What's your problem!?"

"You're a genius!"

"Huh!?"

She got off her brother and rushed off to her mother to tell her the news.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

First day of college and she was all alone. She had no idea of what to expect, but that was for the best. After all, her style was not meditating things. She was thankful enough that she was not running late to the first class of all.

In fact, she had gotten there an hour early just in case. She was sitting on a bench drinking a small bottle of tea as a way to pass time. In fact she was extremely tired as she hadn't gotten any sleep last night, thinking of what she could wear, what she had to take there. Her brother had even come three times to her room to tell her to calm down as she was freaking out over what to wear, so to calm herself she put her headphones on and started singing... at 3:00 AM. Yeah, her brother wasn't really happy.

She double checked everything sitting on the bench, as though she could do anything about it if she had forgotten something, just to pass time. She was starting to miss Sawa, Wakana, Wien and even that stupid Tanaka. She had a lot of fun tho-

"Miyamoto-san?"

"Huh...?" Konatsu was fairly sure that someo- "Uwah!" She had heard someone. A brunette stood next to her looking very excited. "H-How can I help you?"

"Y-You probably don't know me, Miyamoto-san, but I went to school with you." The girl looked like she was trying to force herself to speak. "I really liked what you did with the Shirosai"

The girl didn't really ring a bell, but Konatsu was more than happy to talk to someone. "Oh you were there? Tell me, tell me! What did you like about it?"

Before she knew it, they had gone over the entire opera she had played with her friends. This girl had really liked it and was really glad to talk to her in person, and as it turns out, they were both studying the same thing. The girl left after a while saying that she had to find a friend who was also enrolling with her into design school, and also for a cup of coffee as she was also a non-sleeper.

It was almost time for the first class so Konatsu found her way to the classroom, which was huge. She had space to sit down all alone and comfortable, and also get a great view of the class. She also spotted the other girl sitting on one of the front rows, looking at her and waving a small 'hi' at her.

…

She yawned. The class was interesting alright, but she was pretty tired. Thank god it had ended but she would have to get a cu-

"Miyamoto-san!" It was the girl from earlier, with her friend. "Have you picked a club yet?"

"Eh?" She had to fire up her brain once again "No, not yet..."

The girl was holding a piece of paper which she put in front of her. "How about this? Join us!"

Konatsu grabbed the paper... it read: 'Drama and Choir club'

She smiled as her time at school flashed back in a second, and a whole new start for her came into view.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's;Notes: And this is a small extra for Konatsu! Hope you enjoyed my view on what could have been a bit more content from her in the anime. Hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, drop by in the comments/reviews and say so!**

**Arturia Polaris**


End file.
